Me, Him, and UnOrdinary Gift
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Aku hampir tidak percaya, dia yang biasa berkata ketus, bisa memberikan ku hadiah seperti ini./ Apa kau menyukainya?/ Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Aku mencintaimu./ Aku juga mencintaimu.


Uh, berjalan dengan mata ditutupi seperti ini memang sangat sulit. Kalau dia tidak memeluk pinggang ku, membantuku berjalan, aku yakin pasti aku sudah jatuh berkali-kali. Kenapa harus berjalan dengan mata ditutupi? Ah, sebenarnya ini karena permintaan dia. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Dia bilang ingin memberiku kejutan special yang belum pernah kudapatkan darinya sebelumnya.

Oh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, aku Eren Yeager, anak tunggal dari Grisha dan Carla Yeager. Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'bocah' yah. Ini panggilan khusus dia untukku. Kalian tau lah, panggilan kesayangan.

Aku punya banyak sahabat yang menyayangiku dengan tulus. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, Christa, Ymir. Walaupun terkadang tingkah mereka menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan, tapi kami sudah benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka tahu kapan aku senang dan sedih. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari mereka, tentu mereka sudah memberiku ucapan khas ulang tahun dengan gaya mereka masing-masing plus traktirannya. Eits, jangan salah ya, aku yang mentraktir mereka, dan dalam kamus kami tidak pernah kami memberikan kado untuk yang berulang tahun. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengajakku bermain ke game center sampai puas dan ke karoke sampai suara kami habis. Kami lebih suka memberikan hiburan langsung daripada hanya benda.

Nah, sekarang ayo kita bahas dia. Dia kekasihku. Levi Ackerman. Kalian tau nama itu? Tentu saja! siapa yang tidak tau, pewaris dari Ackerman Group. Tapi jangan salah! Levi bukan anak manja yang hanya tinggal menikmati harta orang tuanya dan menghamburkan uang orang tua nya. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras seperti orang lainnya sampai tingkat orang tuanya mengakuinya kalau ia sudah pantas menjadi pewaris Ackerman.

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Levi terkenal. Salah satunya yaitu tatapan mautnya. Pernah suatu saat aku dan levi berjalan bersama ke sebuah cafe di pusat kota, dan orang-orang yang menyadari bahwa itu Levi Ackerman, mereka menunduk, tidak melihat langsung kearah Levi, karena menurut rumor yang beredar, jika kalian menatap langsung matanya, suka atau tidak kau padanya, pasti akan berakhir dengan berlutut penuh kekaguman.

Ah, kau bertanya apa itu benar atau tidak? Apa hal itu pernah terjadi padaku? Kurasa memang benar tapi dengan kondisi yang berbeda, dan hanya di momen-momen tertentu sampai aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Uh, tolong jangan tanyakan momen apa itu, aku terlalu malu untuk membahasnya.

Levi juga memiliki badan yang membuat pria iri dan para wanita berteriak minta dinikahi (maaf saja yah, Levi sudah sah menjadi milikku ). Kalau kalian minta aku mendeskripsikan bagaimana seorang Levi, dia berwajah tampan, memiliki ABS yang menggiurkan –uh-, sexy, ditambah bibir tipisnya yang selalu berkata dingin kepada orang lain.

Ah, ada satu lagi. Kekuatannya jangan diremehkan. Walaupun dia kurang tinggi (tolong jangan bilang-bilang aku mengatakan ini pada Levi) tapi dia itu sangat kuat. Kuat dalam arti sebenarnya, juga termasuk kuat di –ehm- ranjang. Pokoknya Levi sudah seperti sosok pangeran yang sempurna (kecuali tinggi badannya).

Dan seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, Levi sudah resmi menjadi milikku. Artinya? Aku dan Levi sudah menikah kurang lebih 1 tahun yang lalu. Jangan tanya bagaimana kami bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menikah, terlalu memalukan. Dan ini adalah ulang tahun pertama ku setelah menikah dengan Levi.

Sekarang aku bingung memikirkan kira-kira apa yang ingin di berikan Levi padaku. Levi sudah pernah memberikan semua macam barang padaku, dari yang paling murah sampai yang paling mahal. Levi memang bukan tipe yang romantis, namun dia bisa memberikan apapun kepada pasangannya, tidak perduli berapa yang harus ia bayarkan. Bukan berarti dia menilai sesuatu hanya dengan uang, tapi Levi memang sulit mengungkapan sesuatu yang berbau romantisme.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ku sendiri, tiba-tiba Levi mencubit pipiku. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan bocah?"

"duh, bukan apa-apa" balasku sambil mengembungkan pipi karena dicubit tiba-tiba yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Levi.

Levi mengecup pipiku pelan, "Sudah sampai, apa kau siap Eren?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan antusias, penasaran dengan hadiah yang dibicarakannya. Lalu Levi membuka penutup mataku.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah hamparan danau yang luas ditambah dengan dekorasi lampu-lampu, menjadikan suasananya semakin romantis, juga dipinggir danau ada meja dan kursi untuk dua orang, ah, makan malam romantis. Sepertinya Levi mendengar ocehan ku yang waktu itu. Saat itu aku sedang tidak sengaja menonton salah satu drama tv yang menampilkan pasangan yang sedang makan malam romantis, lalu aku berkomentar "wah, makan malam romantis ya, sepertinya menyenangkan". Levi ada di sampingku sedang membaca bukunya sangat serius, jadi kupikir dia tidak mendengarku, lagipula aku hanya sekedar berkomentar. Levi pasti sangat bekerja keras untuk ini. Memikirkannya aku tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Levi".

Lalu kami memulai makan malam kami, dengan obrolan kecil ditambah sedikit ejek-mengejek aku dan Levi, ternyata rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"terima kasih Levi, kau benar-benar memberiku kado istimewa-"

"siapa yang bilang kalau hadiah mu hanya ini?" Levi tiba-tiba memotong omonganku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"eh, memangnya ada apa lagi?"

Lalu kulihat Levi menunduk ke bawah meja kami dan ternyata dia mengambil gitar. Gitar klasik warna hitam, bisa kutebak pasti harganya mahal, tipikal Levi sekali.

"Uwahh.. Kau memberiku gitar? Tapikan aku tidak bisa memainkannya." Ucapku bingung.

Levi hanya menatapku, "diam dan perhatikan." Levi mejamkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas panjang, ia terlihat gugup. Lalu membuka matanya dengan senyum menawan di bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang bahkan belum pernah aku lakukan di depan ibuku Eren. Ini semua hanya untuk mu, karena kau istimewa." Lalu petikan gitarnya mulai terdengar.

Aku cukup kaget dengan kejutan Levi kali ini, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya memegang, apalagi memainkan alat musik. Mendengarkan music saja hanya kalau aku memutarnya. Kupikir dia benar-benar buta soal musik.

"When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you"

Wajahku memerah, namun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku dari Levi. Yang pertama karena suara Levi yang –ehem- seksi, yang kedua, membayangkan 'bad things' yang dikatakan Levi.

"I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you, okay"

Levi menaruh gitar nya, berjalan kearahku dan berlutut disampingku. "Aku mencintaimu Eren" Levi mengecup tanganku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Levi, sangat mencintaimu", Seruku memeluk Levi erat dan menangis terharu sekaligus bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan menangis bahagia yang kulakukan tadi, kami pulang ke apartemen. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Levi duduk sendiri di balkon sambil menatap bulan tanpa awan bersinar sangat indah. Aku menghampiri Levi dan duduk di depannya, menyandarkan tubuhku ke tubuh Levi.

Levi langsung memeluk tubuhku erat sambil menciumi pipiku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan kelakuannya. Dia bisa jadi sangat berbeda jika kami hanya berdua seperti ini. Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran melintas dikepalaku.

"Levi, mengapa kau mencintaiku? Mengapa memilihku?" aku bertanya padanya sambil menatap bulan dan memeluk tangannya.

Levi mengarahkan wajahku agar aku menatapnya langsung. "Karena aku mau," Levi mengelus pipiku lembut, "aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan, dan yang aku inginkan hanya kau _bocah_." Ia mencium dahiku lembut. "jangan sekali-sekali kau pergi dari sisiku Eren, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu" seru nya mutlak sambil mengecup kedua mataku, hidung dan bibirku. Hanya kecupan lembut untuk menyampaikan seberapa dia sangat mencintaiku.

"asal kau tau Tuan Ackerman-" aku merubah posisi dudukku jadi dipangkuan Levi dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, "tidak ada sedikitpun aku berniat untuk melepasmu-" aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Levi lakukan padaku, "dan kurangi kebiasaan tebar pesonamu dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan, kau menyebalkan" ku cubit pipinya gemas.

"hei, kau juga sekarang sudah menjadi Ackerman _bocah._ " Tangan Levi masuk ke bajuku dan mengelus pinggangku. "Emmh.."

"nah, karena sudah mulai dingin disini, bagaimana jika kita menghangatkan diri? Sepertinya ranjang kita juga butuh penghangat" Levi tersenyum mesum dan tangannya mulai mengelus dan sesekali meremas bokongku.

"emmhh.. dasar mesum" wajahku memerah namun aku tidak melakukan penolakan karena aku juga menginginkannya. Hey! Tidak ada yang salah jika ingin melakukan _itu_ dengan suamimu sendiri bukan?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Levi menggendongku dan masuk kedalam. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi besok.

-END-

Yoo! RiRen in the House. Jadi saya udah lama mau buat cerita buat pasangan no.1 di hati setelah fandom Naruto. Dan ini rekor tulis terpanjang saya (ahaha). Nah, tapi sadar atas kualitas tulisan ini. Saya buat ini sepenuh hati, tapi ya apa daya seorang amatir. Cuma menuang ide saya dalam bentuk tulisan saja. Jadi gomen kalau ada beberapa kalimat yang rada lebay.

Cover juga bukan punya saya, dapet dari mbah google. Lagu yang Levi nyanyiin itu JACE EVERETT – BAD THINGS. Bisa didengarkan lagunya. Menurut saya suaranya cukup pas sama Levi. Dan liriknya itu loh. Hehe.

Jadi singkatnya seperti biasa. Kalo mau commentar dan kritik sangat diperbolehkan. Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir kesini ya. Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
